


Silenced

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Sex, Smut, Well that was the idea anyway, i've never actually written anything like this before, so I apologise if its bad..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is literally just me trying something different and probably failing massively. I dunno. There's not really much to summarise ^^; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. This is new.. I've never written something like this before. Never thought too. But for some reason I've been thinking about giving it a shot recently... So.. Yeah.. That's what this is... Me attempting to write smut.. I'll apologise now before you read it.. Ehhhhh..

"Must you sit in the middle of the bed?" Strife frowned as he walked into the bedroom, seeing Parvis sat comfortably in the exact middle of the double bed, legs crossed, writing in a notebook. The musician looked up at Strife and smiled, red light shimmering around the edges of his dark iris'.

"Well where else would I sit, Strifey?" Parvis asked, tilting his head slightly.

Strife raised an eyebrow. "On your side of the bed. Not splat bang in the middle."

"I've been here for an hour Will, I didn't need to compensate for your presence when I got here." Parvis shrugged, closing his book and putting it aside.

Strife merely rolled his eyes as he slipped his waistcoat off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Parvis found himself shuffling closer to where the blonde was stood.

"Parvis. I can get changed on my own thank you." Strife said, looking down at the blood mage.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that, eh?" Parvis smiled, sitting up on his knees and slipping his arms around Strife's neck, fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

Strife smiled, looking into Parvis' red rimmed eyes. "There's still magic in your system, isn't there." He said simply, knowing what the light meant.

"Probably. But I'm boored, Strifey. And you're just trying to hide your pretty lights." Said Parvis, eyes flicking down to Strife's bare skin, and the emerald freckles and markings that littered it.

"They're not pretty.." Strife muttered, looking away from the Blood Mage.

"Yes they are." Parvis said, nodding his head. A cheeky grin crossed his face as he moved one of his hands from around Strife's shoulders. "And, I know that if I touch you here-" He said softly, sliding one of his hands under Strife's shirt and running his fingers along the blonde's waist, where he knew that one of his markings was, and where his skin was more sensitive. Strife flinched and grabbed Parvis' arms to stop himself from losing his balance.

"Alex, don't, that tickles." Strife smiled, stopping himself from laughing.

"I know." Parvis smiled, pressing a little harder in a bid to throw Strife off-balance. "That's why I'm doing it."

"Alex!" Strife giggled, now unable to stop himself. "Stop!"

"No, 'cos then I couldn't do this." Parvis smirked, and, in one swift movement, pulled Strife round and down onto the bed, swinging one leg over the alien and straddling his hips. "Just like that."

"Just like that." Strife repeated, eyes wide and feeling somewhat bewildered by what had just happened.

Parvis giggled as he leant forward, planting his hands on either side of Strife's head, his long ebony hair falling over his face as he looked down at Strife's emerald eyes, his freckles starting to tint pink.

"So, are you just gonna sit there or what?" Strife asked, smirking cheekily up at his boyfriend.

Parvis grinned before planting a quick kiss on Strife's lips. Which was followed by something much longer and more passionate. Strife's hands found their way to Parvis' hips, holding him still as they kissed.

Parvis soon found that his trousers were restricting the growing bulge inside them. The one problem with skinny jeans, he'd say.

He sat up again, watching as Strife's eyes fluttered open, starting to shift from green to a deep pink. He started fumbling with the buttons of his jeans, his fingers shaking. Strife quickly took over once he realised what Parvis was doing, his hands steady despite the almost dazed look on his face.

Parvis pulled his t-shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side. He then made his way down to Strife's trousers, running his fingers under the waistband before tackling the buttons, with a bit more success this time. Freeing himself and Strife from the confines of their boxers and pulling Strife's trousers down just enough to leave him open to the air.

Strife shuddered as Parvis gently ran his fingers along his shaft, leaning his head back as waves of pleasure flooded over him.

Their lips found each other again as Parvis lined himself up, and slowly, carefully, slid his length inside Strife. Revelling in how the blonde gasped and arched his back at the presence deep inside of him.

Parvis dipped his head into the crook of Strife's neck as he found a beat to move too, kissing and nipping at the tender skin as he went. Each sharp movement provoking a shudder or gasp of breath on Strife's part, though he was otherwise silent. This was normal though so Parvis paid no mind.

He found it both incredibly amusing and immensely sexy how Strife seemed to lose his ability to speak when he was aroused.

Quiet grunts and moans escaped Parvis' throat as he moved to the beat of the song in his head, helping him keep a steady rhythm.

Strife's hands drifted up the curve of Parvis' back, one finding its way to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his ebony air. The other falling back onto the bed.

Gradually, Parvis started to pick up the pace, the hot, buzzing magic in his blood spurring him on, sending shock waves across the both of them.

The freckles and streaks of light that were scattered across Strife's pale skin flashed a deep, hot pink, arching his back and jerking his hips up, throwing his head back as he came over his stomach, catching his shirt but not really caring.

Strife constricting around him and the look of sheer joy and pleasure on his face was what sent Parvis over the edge. Thrusting all the way in and ducking his head against Strife's shoulder as he came, filling Strife up with a tingling warmth that lingered there for a quite a while.

They stayed as they were for a long minute, sharing sloppy, clumsy kisses before Parvis pulled out, rolling into his back beside Strife.

Both of them laid there silently, panting to catch their breath. Their eyes met, and they smiled.

"Love you." Parvis breathed. One hand shakily finding Strife's and holding it as tightly as he could.

Strife smiled, his eyes already shifting back to green, but his freckles still flared a deep pink. Love you too, he mouthed. Seemingly still unable to speak.

They cuddled together, Strife curled up with his head on Parvis' chest, still breathing heavily. Parvis with his arms wrapped loosely around Strife, nuzzling into the his tousled blonde hair. Remaining clothes had been removed and left on the floor, and they laid bare under the covers, which was oddly thrilling on its own.

Parvis loved the strange buzz of energy Strife seemed to give off when he was happy and content. The bright lights across his body illuminating his pale skin.

It wasn't long before Strife drifted off to sleep. Leaving Parvis to stare at the pretty markings along his arms and shoulders and the flurry of now mostly green freckles across his face and ears.

Eventually Parvis let his eyes drift closed, knowing that, if nothing else, Strife would likely be in a good mood tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up till nearly 2am and almost got in trouble with my mum writing this I hope you're happy xD


End file.
